Round bale-handling machines of various types have been employed for working with round bales. One of these machines is a "stabber" which includes a pointed shaft mounted on a three-point hitch of a tractor or other vehicle. Heretofore no means has been provided for unrolling the round bale on the stabber-type equipment It is the object of this invention to provide a means for loading the bale on the stabber-type equipment and then unrolling it.